VeggieTales: King George and the Ducky Credits
Opening Credits * VeggieTales * Created by: Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki Ending Credits * Directed by: Mike Nawrocki * Written by: Phil Vischer * Produced by: Jennifer Combs * Based on a Story by: Sean Gaffney * Production Assistants: Joshua Lindsay, Alex "battle cat" Scheidler * Concept Artiasts: Aaron Hartline, Hyun Huh, Stephen Unterfranz, Jeremy Vickery * "King George and the Ducky" Story Artist: Tod Carter - "Master Craftsman" * Video Editing & Sound Effects: John Wahba * All Songs Arranged and Produced by: Kurt Heinecke * Audio Engineering and Edited by: Adam Frick * Digital Modeling Supervisor Stephen Unterfranz * Digital Modelers: Aaron Hartline, Ina Hubbard, Hyun Huh, Jeremy Vickery * Additional Modeling: Stephan Unterfranz * Lead Digital Modeling: Davis Doi, Ellen Heindel, Lin Larsen * 3D Layout Supervisor: Steve Leeper * 3D Layout Artists: Steve Leeper, Alex Li, Ryan Williams, Chuck Ramsey * Animation Supervisor: Marc Vulcano * Animation Production Assistant: Heather Finch * Character Animation: Andy Arnett, Thomas Danen, Robert Ellis, Joe McFadden, Ron Smith, Nathan Tungseth, Marc Vulcano * Additional Prop Animation: Rob Ducey, Ryan Williams * Additional Sheet Timers: Eduardo Soriano, Mike Stribling * Lighting Supervisor: Daniel Patrick O'Brien * Lighting Artists: Richard Gougle, Nicole Allen, Charles Ramsey, Daniel Patrick O'Brien * Digital Matte Painting: Richard Gouge, Daniel Patrick O'Brien * Visual FX: Rob Ducey, Richard Gouge, Henry Vera * Director of Technical Development: Henry Vera * Character Engineer: Mike Laubach * Additional Character Engineering: Rob Ducey, Brad Hiebert, Henry Vera, Joe McFadden * Render Management: Ken Greene, Tim Toll, Henry Vara * Additional Render Management: Heather Finch, Joshua Lindsay, Scott "gnip" Nelson * Software Support: Dan Walker * Database Development: Scott "gnip" Nelson * Software Development: Ken Greene, Alan Millman, Scott "gnip" Nelson, Tim Toll, Henry Vera * Score for "King George and the Ducky" by: Kurt Heinecke, Mike Nawrocki, Phil Vischer * Score for "The Englishman" by: Kurt Heinecke (With Apologies to Manfredim and Mozart) ** "I Love My Duck" *** Words and Music by: Phil Vischer *** ©2000 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "I Must Have It" *** Words and Music by: Phil Vischer *** ©2000 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "There Once Was a Man" *** Words by: Phil Vischer *** Music by: Kurt Heinecke, Phil Vischer *** ©2000 Bob & Larry Publishing ** "The Selfish Song" *** Words by: Phil Vischer *** Music by: Kurt Heinecke, Phil Vischer *** ©2000 Bob & Larry Publishing * Voices: ** King George/Larry/Jerry Gourd/Swede/Jean Claude Pea - Mike Nawrocki ** Louis/Bob/Cedric/Melvin/Jimmy Gourd/Englishman/Phllipe Pea - Phil Vischer ** Thomas - Lisa Vischer * Kurt Heinecke: Keyboards, Trumpet, Trombone, Valve Trombone, Wind Controller, Recorder, Percussion * Heather Finch: Violin * Adam Frick: French Horn * Charlotte Jackson: Cello * Marc Vulcano: Drums * "Engishman" Written by: Mike Nawrocki ** "Endangered Love" *** Words by: Mike Nawrocki *** Music by: Kurt Heinecke, Mike Nawrocki *** ©2000 Bob & Larry Publishing * "Endangered Love" Story Artist: Luis Contreras * Endangered Voices: ** Babrara: Jackie Ritz ** Bill: Paul Rosenburg ** Background Vocals: Jackie Ritz * Endangered Musicians: ** Keyboards: Kurt Heinecke ** Violin: Roddy Chiong * Studio System Administrator Hardware Undertaker/Miaracle Worker: Patrick Keane - "shine on you crazy diamond" * Senior Systems Administrators: Matt Gruett, Wes Suess * IT Guru/Fire Chief: Wayne Geils * Special Thanks: Charlotte Jackson, Bill "the bread man comerb" Haljun, Darren Raichart (assistant bread man), Jon Gadsby, Patty O'Kelley, Holly Vickery * ...And the Big Idea Familys: Angela Athikakis, Tamara Baczek, Dawn Baldwin, Bryan Ballinger, Johu Baniqued, Angie Billinos, Cheryl Borman, James Beckenridge, Sarah Catherine Brooks, Cristie Caldwell White, Steve Carr. Norman Caton, Jaqui Lynn Cecchi, Ted Chen, Jessica Chapwell, Melody Chessney, Michael Comet, Paul Conrad, Betty Cope, Debbie Davis, Lori David, Frank Diaz de Leon, Everett Downing, Linda Eddy, Ron Eddy, Bob Elder, Adella Rickson, Paul Ewing, Leslie Ferrellm Elizabeth Fields, Marie Fields, Anthony Ford, Steve Fuller, Chris Gezger, Debbie Geils, Bob Gordon, Dawn Haley, Andy Hall, Michael Harrison, Paula Haritzler, Amy Howard. Ben Howard, Tony Lannicelli, Christine Jardeleza, Gary Johnson, Tim Johnson, Tracy Johnson, Donna Kean, Cindy Kenney, Keith Longo, Cornelius Lee, Robert Lewis, David Martin, Shari Martin, Carolyn Maiste, AMm Malist, Bonnie McGraw, Jill McWilliams, Becky Meenderink, Eric Metaxas, Todd Mock, Jody Nilsen, Amy Nordell, Diana Opiela, Amy Owsley, Benjamin Pahlow, Bob Patin, Don Patz, Sarah Fatz, Susan Paul, Larry Pernoskey, Bonnie Peterson, Rozaelda Peterson, Bob Petralia, Karl Pradel, Kenya Riachart, Melissa Reale, Jonathan Reich, Mary Lee Reiley, Judy Requarth, Joe Rice, Laura Richey, Bridgette Lee Robbins, Brian Roberts, John Roman, Eric Ronne, Erin Rouke, Joe Sapulich, Amy Sayloz, Maureen Scallon, Joanne Schoersch, Ellen Silvestri, Karyn Simpkins, Dennis Siska, Ron Smith, Michael Spooner, Chrysty Sumner, Darren Sumner, Diana Tegiser, John Trauscht, Amy Vandermolen, Jill Vendeventer, Nathan Vickory, Raphael Villas, Lori Watson, Christine White, Michael Wilson, Jennifer Yorke, Amanda Zelaia * Romans 12:10 from Conteaporary English Version - © 1995 American Bible Society. Used by Permsision * Bye-Bye, Lumpy! ... http://128.1.1.15:1051/ - You "served" us well. * Content Consultant: Scottie May Ed.D. * Executive in Charge of Production (a.k.a. Executive Stuff Meister): Chris Meidl * Executive Producer: Phil Vischer * © 2000 Big Idea Productions, Inc. * Big Idea * © 2000 Big Idea Productions, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Big Idea Productions Category:Anderson Digital Category:Lyrick Studios Category:Sony Wonder Category:Warner Home Video Category:Word Entertainment